Storage media library systems (jukeboxes) are devices which contain multiple storage media drives and many pieces of storage media to accommodate installations requiring access to large numbers of storage media, such as optical discs, compact discs and tape cartridges.
A typical storage media library is generally shown in the references as reference numeral 10.
Arranged within the data storage library is at least one and preferably several media storage elements 40. The media storage elements 40 hold the storage media when the storage media are not being read or written to. The storage media can be any media that can be used to record information, such as data or graphics. The recording means may be magnetic, optical, or any other equivalent recording means known in the storage media art. Preferably, the storage media are compact discs (CDs) or tapes. In the application of the present invention, the storage media are housed in cartridges C. Each cartridge C has a pair of slots S at one end which are used by the robotics of the data storage library for moving the cartridge C from location to location within the data storage library.
Also arranged within the data storage library 10 is at least one and preferably several data transfer elements 50, which are used to read and write information on the storage media. Preferably, the data transfer elements 50 are compact disc drives (CD drives) or tape drives, but may also be any equivalent device such as an optical disc drive, a floppy disc drive, or a hard drive.
A media transfer element 70 is movable within the data storage library 10 to move the storage media among media storage elements 40 and data transfer elements 50.
Media, in cartridges C, are loaded into the data storage library by the operator by use of an import/export element 80. The cartridges C are inserted into the data storage library 10 through an access opening 12 in data storage library housing 14. The cartridges are inserted with the slots S facing the operator. Inserting a cartridge with the slots S away from the operator would be unnatural and annoying for most operators.
However, once inside the data storage library 10, the cartridge C must be rotated 180 degrees so that the slots S are available for gripping by robotics such as the media transport element 70 which typically use xe2x80x9cpickersxe2x80x9d to grip the cartridge C by the slots S.
Complications may arise when trying to populate the data storage library 10 with a number of storage media.
First, the operator should not be able to gain access directly to the interior of the data storage library. The various moving mechanisms within the data storage library can cause severe injury to an operator""s hand and fingers.
Furthermore, the data storage library must know at all times which particular media have been placed into it, and in which of the many media storage elements 40 the media reside. If operators are allowed access to the interior of the data storage library, it becomes impossible for the data storage library to know with assurance the location of each media.
For all of the above reasons, media must be introduced into and removed from the data storage library only through the import/export element 80, while the library is in operation.
In addition, once the media are loaded and rotated 180 degrees, they must be moved internally within the library for access by the media transport element 70.
There is a need for an improved import/export element which rotates the media 180 degrees between insertion and the robotics while at the same time translating the media within the data storage library, with a minimum of complexity and number of components.
In a data media storage library for storing and accessing storage media, the storage media being contained in cartridges, the data media storage library having a library housing, an access opening in the library housing for inserting cartridges, a storage array within the library housing including a number of storage locations, a plurality of media storage elements adapted to hold the storage media, a plurality of data transfer elements adapted to read and write information on the storage media, and a media transport element within the library housing adapted to move the storage media between the media storage element and the data transfer element, an import/export element comprising:
(a) a cartridge holder adapted to receive the media cartridge from the access opening;
(b) means for translating said cartridge holder between a first point and a second point;
(c) means for rotating said cartridge holder 180 degrees at said second point; and
means for driving said translating means and said rotating means.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it rotates the cartridge through 180 degrees only after it translates the cartridge from one point (near the access opening) to a second point (near the media store). Such an implementation potentially allows closer tolerances around the import/export element between first point and the second point.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it carries out the above function using a single driving motor.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that involves fewer moving parts than earlier mechanisms.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it allows only one-way rotation of the cartridge.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it allows more than 180 degrees of rotation of the cartridge.